canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Myūtanto Tātoruzu Chōjin Densetsu-hen
Myūtanto Tātoruzu Chōjin Densetsu-hen (Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend) is an original direct-to-video two-episode anime film that features the characters from the universe of the 1987 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" cartoon, it was produced by TV Tokyo. Plot In the first episode, the turtles explore the newtorinos underground temple of the lost muta kingdom where they meet the spirit of light called Crys-Mu, who was contained inside the mutastone. In return, she gives each of the turtles a mutastone in which they acquire the ability to enhance the super mutation, which turns them from regular turtles and enhance themselves into super turtles. Meanwhile in space, the captain of a NASA shuttle is trying to relay a message to headquarters because it seems that stars keep on vanishing by some incredible force. The captain gets takes offense at having been accused of forgetting his glasses, so he and the communications guy proceed to bicker about it. Down in the technodrome, Krang exclaims that it's the end of the earth as Shredder dismisses his claim as ridiculous and refers to him as a "stupid octopus." Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady stumble upon the dark mutastone as they try to awake the demoness Dark-Mu contained inside the crystal, and she has the power to destroy the earth. Krang's all about that, so he explains that the stars are vanishing because Dark-Mu is about to awaken. At Channel 6, April O'Neil is reporting on the vanishing stars. They go direct to NASA for an explanation of the situaton, but that doesn't pan out, and since that's all the information they have, April signs off. The turtles were watching the broadcast in their lair, and now turn to each other to discuss the matter amongst themselves, as April walks in and declares that she knows who's behind it. Crys-Mu interrupts by saying that Dark-Mu is the one who's responsible, and suggests the possibility of someone trying to wake her up, so the turtles know the answer, well, all of them except Michaelangelo. Splinter surmises that Shredder and Krang plan to destroy the earth and then a loud crash sounds on the street above. The turtles run up to investigate. Splinter deduces that Shredder and company are just a diversion to keep the turtles busy while Krang revives Dark Mu, and rushes off with Crys-Mu to take care of matters himself. April decides that she's got a big scoop on her hands and goes to find a camcorder. In the technodrome, Krang is trying to sweet talk Dark-Mu into coming out. After Dark-Mu is released, she gives Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady dark mutastones which transform them into Devil Shredder, Supermutant Bebop, and Supermutant Rocksteady. He gets a communication from Shredder, asking for some help, but the foot soldiers are having a day off and went on a field trip. Krang attaches power controllers to Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady without telling them. But now they know, so they press the buttons and get a power boost. Meanwhile, Splinter and Crys-Mu show up inside the technodrome. Bad things are happening all over, the Eiffel Tower goes down, the portrait of Mao Zedong falls off of the Imperial Palace in China, a tidal wave smashes against the Statue of Liberty, a typhoon spoils the Foot soldiers' vacation and it sends them flying in Team Rocket fashion, and a huge wave hits New York. The turtles and Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady are still going at it. Since the bad guys upped their power, the turtles have been getting rocked. They back off, and Team Shredder prepares to take them all out at once, the tidal wave comes crashing down on their heads and saves the turtles' supercharged forms from defeat. Water floods the technodrome, and, as they drift underwater, Krang reprimands Splinter for not shutting the door. Moments later, Splinter rejoins the turtles on the surface, while Krang reunites with Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady atop the Statue of Liberty. Dark-Mu then powers up and throws a dark fireball of some sort at Shredder, sinking him beneath the water, and Bebop and Rocksteady say their final goodbyes. The fireball morphed Devil Shredder into Dark Shredder, and he starts throwing mega-sized fireballs every which way, but the turtles manage to dodge them and leap up onto April's newscopter. Donatello comes up with a plan, and lures Dark Shredder into the city, where he wanders around destroying buildings in an attempt to crush Donatello. He fires at Donatello from point blank range, and then a building falls on his head. He faints, creating a whirlpool into which the technodrome is sucked. Dark-Mu heads out to space to blow up the earth at a distance, but the turtles have one more trick up their shells: all four of them combine into their ultimate form: the turtle saint. Up in space, Dark-Mu and the turtle saint zip past, and the shuttle grows eyes and starts shouting and moving around, it puffs angry steam, curses, and everything. Dark-Mu tosses a dark energy frisbee at the saint, misses, and the projectile nearly hits the now living shuttle...which responds by shouting some more and then zipping out of there. Dark-Mu gets ready to fire another blast, but apparently the turtles have to work together in order to move the saint. They're not too good at that, so the saint makes all kinds of crazy poses while all of them bicker about the proper dining table arrangement for rice, chopsticks, and miso soup. Dark-Mu nails them and then throws out a traditional Japanese insult, and then Crys-Mu grabs her from behind, causing her breasts to bounce. Crys-Mu tries to power up and imprison herself along with Dark-Mu, but she's not strong enough, so the saint is going to have to break out and destroy them both. The turtles don't want to do it, but Splinter comes through with a telepathic communication and convinces them that it's the right thing to do, if they can pull it off, the final hidden technique requires them to synchronize their hearts be able to execute it. Dark-Mu screams in agony, the turtles cry out for Crys-Mu, then Crys-Mu says her goodbyes, and the captain of the space shuttle picked up the floating turtles. The turtles look out of the window and see the crystallized Crys-Mu and Dark-Mu floating in the distance. They extol Kris Mu's virtues, say their final goodbyes, and leave her inside her crystal shell to drift off into the cold void of space as they head back home. The second episode involves the turtles, April O'Neil, and Splinter going on a trip to Japan in order to help a ninja named Kinzô Hattori in order to get rid of a ghost haunting the Hattori house in the Shinobi village. Outside of the airport, whereupon Michaelangelo runs outside and, in order to adequately express his excitement about being in Japan, busts loose with a bunch of goofy poses, including the geisha pose. April speaks up to remind the guys that they didn't come here to have fun, as they all head into a taxi and leave Michaelangelo behind, prompting him to dive into the cab's window as it drives off down the street. Meanwhile, in Dimension X, Krang is screaming his head off by repeating "oji-waah-oji-ah-ah-ah-owowowo-ah-aja-ahh-waaaaah!!!!" non-stop, and Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady can't stand the noise of Krang's laughing. Krang's found a new mutastone that can be used in order to steal the tablet of the seven elements, so they can gain the powers of the guardian beasts, but Shredder wants no part of it, he complains that the mutastone blew him up last time and it still didn't help them to defeat the turtles, so he's content to leave that mutastone right there. But, Krang basically orders him to get the new mutastone, they argue about it for a moment, as Shredder stands his ground and refuses. Until Krang starts repeating his scream-like laugh once more, so Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady do as they are told. April, Splinter, and the turtles are riding in a transit, looking out the window at Mt. Fuji. And just when it seems like the gang is having fun looking out of the window, Splinter interrupts and tells them that this trip is won't be fun at all. Splinter then proceeds to unfurl the scroll that he received from Kinzô, because obviously, things are not well in Shinobi village. Krang teleports Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady to Japan, when suddenly, a portal opens and dumps them onto the railroad tracks and right in front of the oncoming train. So as they get hit and fly past the windows of the bullet train, April and the turtles catch sight of some of Japan's rather strange birds. Now hanging from the top of one of the cars, Shredder refers to Krang as a "stupid octopus". The turtles pop up and make with the threats, but soon loose their footing and make fools of themselves because they tried to stand up on the roof of a moving bullet train. And then, like the concerned friend and top-notch investigative reporter that she is, April shows up too, with her camera in hand. Leonardo asks Shredder why he followed them all the way there, but Shredder had no idea they'd be there. In fact, he doesn't even know where they are. Michaelangelo tells him that they're in Japan. And suddenly a side of Shredder that has never seen before is revealed, his eyes get all misty as he's hit with a wave of nostalgia, and he stands and nearly weeps for love of the country of his birth. And then a group of ninjas crashes the party and lets loose with a deadly shuriken rain, while Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady are forced from the train in order to avoid death by throwing star. Moments later, inside the train, the ninja clan kneels before Splinter as Kinzô Hattori welcomes them to Japan. April feels compelled to capture this moment on tape. Night falls in Shinobi village where the ninja roam free. And inside a small hut, Kinzô shows Splinter, April, and the turtles the village guardian: a legendary mirror that possesses the strongest and the biggest power. The ninja clan presents the turtles with special "ninja armor". Meanwhile, Shredder and crew march through the forest of Shinobi village as Krang gives them directions to the mutastones via comlink. Now it's morning, and an insane ghost appears and laughs like a lunatic until Splinter, April, and the turtles open their eyes and rouse themselves enough to wonder what is going on. The ghost apparently goes by the name of Yukimura, whom Kinzô describes as the vengeful ghost of fear who's been known as the worst of the worst. As the turtles and company stand around insulting poor Yukimura and acting scared, Team Shredder bursts in and says, "Bring it on." Shredder demands that the turtles hand over the stones, but since he doesn't see them, so he asks where they are, whereupon Yukimura points to the mirror. So Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady make a break for the mutastones and get into a shoving match with the turtles, who try to bar their path. Eventually Shredder breaks through, but as he dives through the fray, Kinzô rushes around and pulls a chain in the shrine that houses the mirror...and then the turtles fall from the sky and land on the ground, after which Kinzô, Splinter, and April follow. Close by, Shredder and company also make a painful love connection with the ground below. As Splinter asks what Kinzô has done, the hidden fortress of Shinobi village rises from the hole in the ground created by the explosion. Yukimura points up, indicating that the stones and mirror are at the top. So, Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady run up the wall. Kinzô and the ninjas give chase, and at Splinter's command, the turtles bring up the rear. But the turtles are not known for their speed, so eventually, they get tired and just walk up the wall. Then they get tired of even that and start slowly crawling up the wall on their hands and knees without the aid of any suction cups or ninja claws. The turtles, Shredder, and company have begun to tire and are therefore moving at a considerably slower pace, but spurred onward by the incredibly uninfectious mirth of Yukimura, they continue the long climb to the top of the tower. As they climb, Kinzô explains that the miyutaishi are double-edged swords, if their possessor has an evil heart, they will demonstrate evil power. Michaelangelo and Raphael reflect on this, and then Leonardo interrupts with a question of his own: he wants to know if there are stairs inside. Well, apparently Kinzô forgot about that detail, but he salvages his ninja dignity by continuing on in his error and climbing up the wall. The turtles haul their lazy shells in through a window and begin running up the stairs to reach the top first. Outside, Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady finally reach the top, and there's Yukimura pointing to the mirror! It looks as though the bad guys have won, but suddenly Kinzô and the ninjas appear from the other side and toss a bunch of fake mirrors into the air! The real mirror is knocked from its perch and scattered among them, and the ninjas begin laughing at the bad guys. "How do you like it?" Kinzô cries. "You'll never know which one's real." However, apparently Kinzo doesn't know either, so everybody drops down on hands and knees and begins searching for the real mirror. Inside, despite having the advantage of stairs, the slow turtles still haven't reached the top of the building. And then, to make matters worse, a red glow appears in front of them...Krang has come to Japan as well. But the turtles just run right around him and keep on going. Up top, Yukimura discovers the real mirror and starts up again with the pointing and the insane laughter, and Shredder and company get to it first. As Shredder gazes into the mirror, an incantation appears on the face of the it as the stones on back begin to pulse with energy...and then, far off in the distance, some animal sprits descend from a mountain and bathe all in a pink crystalline glow. The turtles finally reach the top, but they're too late...the dark guardians have been freed, and they've bonded with the evil ones! Now, the turtles must contend with the villains' guardian forms: Bebop combines with the whale dark guardian to become Metal Bebop, Rocksteady fuses with the power of the the snake dark guardian and becomes Metal Rocksteady, and Shredder joins with the tiger dark guardian to become Metal Shredder. So things don't look good for the turtles, but Kinzô notes that there's still a way for them to summon the guardians of hope, he just needs the turtles to buy him some time while he employs ninja cunning to snatch the mirror from Shredder. In the meantime, the turtles rush forward to face their supercharged foes...and are met with special moves. Metal Bebop spins around and then lets loose with a tsunami from the mouth on his armor, Metal Rocksteady chokes the daylights out of them so they can't breathe but he eventually lets them go, and Metal Shredder does the most powerful attack of all. Metal Shredder would rather just blow the turtles up, so he strikes a pose, goes all dark, and then a tiger spirit leaps out of his chest and brings the pain, as the turtles are getting their shells wrecked. Somehow the mirror was knocked flying in the explosion that resulted from Metal Shredder's attack, and Kinzô and his team are in position to catch it...when it's intercepted by Krang. He tells his team that they should get going now, but Shredder doesn't want to leave because he doesn't want such incredible power go to waste. Krang protests, but the distraction allows the ninja to jump on him and snatch the mirror. Shredder's not too pleased about that, so Kinzô tosses the mirror to the turtles, telling them to recite the spell of hope that appears on its surface, which they do, as Leonardo points out that the letters on the mirror are conveniently in both Japanese and English, even though they apparently know enough about Japanese to speak it and translate unfamiliar words on the basis of sound alone. So they repeat the spell, thus summoning the four guardians of hope the villains must face the turtles' guardian forms: Leonardo dons the dragon hope guardian armor to become Metal Leonardo, Raphael joins with the phoenix hope guardian to become Metal Raphael, Donatello ups the creative ante as he combines with the lion hope guardian with bat wings and a snake for a tail in order to become Metal Donatello, and the union of Michaelangelo and the giant beetle hope guardian with fangs, horns, and claws that also transforms him into some sort of vampire and allows him to change into Metal Michaelangelo. The ninjas drop to their knees and bow in reverence, while the turtles fawn over their pretty new armor, and Kinzô informs them that they can only summon the armor guardians for six minutes. Leonardo responds that that's plenty of time, but not for Shredder and crew, since they've already been wearing theirs for about four. Shredder points this out, whence Yukimura comes down out of nowhere and starts laughing at him. Shredder tries slashing at the ghost with his sword, but it just goes right through. Michaelangelo gets things started with a leafy whirlwind and then attempts to give the baddies a serious shock therapy treatment, Raphael drops a giant flaming bird spirit onto their heads and that one does a little more damage because the enemies cry out in pain that it burns, Donatello's up next and he summons a ball of hot rock from the center of the earth and sends it rolling after Shredder and crew, and then Leonardo gets his chance to shine, so it's time for a battle against Metal Shredder, as the energy animals turn into beams and begin to battle it out in a projectile war. Metal Shredder takes the lead, then the six minutes run out for Shredder and company, as Leonardo gives in to the turtles' newfound urges to reduce their enemies to charred corpses. The mission is complete, so Shredder drops the mirror and the bad guys hightail it out of there, and the mirror is safe. Yukimura lets loose with a string of maniacal laughter before fading away, prompting Michelangelo to ask why he came there in the first place. Atop the fortress, the ninjas thank the Turtles for their help, prompting Donatello to point out that it's time for breakfast. Then the castle starts rocking back and forth, as if about to collapse, and everyone gets really worried. And with good reason, the hidden fortress happens to be very flimsy. The fortress can withstand tidal waves and explosions, but it can't handle a group of ninjas, four turtles, a rat, and a television news reporter talking about breakfast when the sun is setting. So the castle finally gives way and collapses. Cast of characters Daiki Nakamura as Reonarudo (Leonardo) Toshiharu Sakurai as Mikeranjero (Michaelangelo) Hidenari Ugaki as Donatero (Donatello) Hiroyuki Shibamoto as Rafaero (Raphael) Hideyuki Umezu as Supurinta (Splinter) and Kurange (Krang) Emi Shinohara as Eipuriru (April O'Neil) Kiyoyuki Yanada as Oroku Sawaki/Shuredda (Oroku Saki/Shredder) Kyousei Tsukui as Bibappu (Bebop) Hidetoshi Nakamura as Rokkusutedei (Rocksteady) Rei Sakuma as Kurisumyu (Crys-Mu) and Dakumyu (Dark-Mu) Tomohiro Nishimura as Kinzô Hattori Kôichi Nagano as the news technician Trivia Oroku Saki was changed to Oroku Sawaki, an actual name in Japan, while an even greater change was made to Hamato Yoshi, which became Yoshihama Takeshi.Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:TV Shows